Nautica Magna Lympha
Nautica Magna Lympha is a 2016 introduced and all-around character. Nautica is the daughter of the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid. She doesn't want to be villainized like her mom is, just for making deals. She wants a happy ending, complete with a storybook romance. Character Personality Nautica is rather friendly, even if she does have a bit of a 'bite' to her. She's sarcastic and doesn't take very well to being bossed around by her peers, and her temper can get a bit out of hand if enough frustration builds up. The one skill they've managed to master is biting their tongue when it comes to talking back. Some people just aren't worth it. She's got intense levels of creativity, she loves to create and make and experiment with things. As such, things like crownculus tend to lose her attention rather quickly. She's a quick thinker, and good at improvising, but she gets fidgety if she has to stay focused on something like reviewing for too long, inversely, she can focus on basically anything artistic for insanely long periods of time, bordering on unhealthy. She's dedicated to her work, and she always keeps her promises. She's very analytical when she wants to be, and it's difficult for her to be charmed simply by flirting, as her goal is to find love, and flirting tends fail when attempted with her. She doesn't mind the attention but she much prefers to actually interact and banter than be flirted with. Appearance Fairy tale – The Little Mermaid How the Story Goes The Little Mermaid falls in love with the prince and longs to join him on land. She swims to the Sea Witch and asks for help in transforming into a human. The Sea Witch offers her a potion that will turn her into a human permanently but with several side effects: she will lose the ability to speak, she will dance beautifully but in horrendous pain, and she will only truly have a human soul if the prince loves her and marries her. The Sea Witch advises the mermaid against it, but The Little Mermaid agrees to the deal. As the Little Mermaid despairs that the prince has fallen for The Temple Maiden, her sisters come to her with a knife they have obtained from the Sea Witch. They tell her that if she murders the prince with this magical knife and his blood touches her legs she will be restored as a mermaid. She takes the knife and visits the sleeping prince and princess but cannot bring herself to kill the one she loves. Instead she throws herself into the ocean and dissolves into sea foam. However, she finds that she does not remain foam but transcends into a "daughter of the air," a breed of spirit that lives in the sky. How does Nautica come into it? Her mother the Sea Witch, was a general chaotic neutral. She made deals and did warn of the bad that may come, but most people disregarded it. In a sense, her mother is a less sleazy version of a used car salesman. Nautica's destiny is to become the next Sea Witch, to cause great pain to The Little Mermaid, and be stuck in the role of 'villain' despite being surprisingly reasonable, and she doesn't want any of that. She finds it unfair that so many people get to have amazing destiny's, with adventure and being able to fall in love and live happily forever after, she wants that for herself. She does end up taking a dual role, however, as both the Temple Maiden and the Sea Witch as the Prince of the Little Mermaid does in fact fall for her, and this fact goes completely over her head. She's got another person in mind for her happily forever after, anyway. Relationships Family Nautica's relationship with her mother is decent, though her mother does place a lot of focus on Nautica's destiny and following in her footsteps, and disapproves of her friendships at school with any people who take on 'hero' roles in their stories. She ignores a lot of her mother's concerns due to this, which can cause issues for Nautica at times. Her mother is also a bit manipulative, trying to pressure her into her destiny, which has caused Nautica to build up an ability to spot people attempting to manipulate her, making it easier to ignore the manipulation in the first place, though this does sometimes lead her to be hypercritical of people's motives, even if she doesn't have to be. In general, Nautica tends to distance herself from her mother whenever she can- as she struggles to connect with her the more freedom the school provides to her. She's beginning to discover her interests outside of just the sea, and that doesn't bode well for her relationship with dear old mom. Friends Her BFFA's would have to be Percy Boots and Miraspella die Hexe. Her and Percy snark and joke with each other all the time, and she's started carrying a spray bottle with water in it, as well as a laser pointer, which proves to be endlessly entertaining when she does hang out with Percy, they butt heads a bit, but when it comes down to it, she finds him endearing more than anything else. Miraspell is a balance to Nautica's more reserved snark and confidence, being bold and inspiring, ends up dragging Nautica into situations she may be trying to avoid (a good example is hexing people. Even accidentally.) Regardless, Nautica and Mira have a lot in common, and tend to stay up late talking or Mira ends up regaling Nautica with tales of her glory and success. She also had a friend she'd known since childhood, but since she was but a guppy, she hasn't seen him because of her mother, so she's not sure what ever became of him. Pet She has a Chambered Nautilus in a tank beside her bed. His name is Chamberlain. Romance She's had a crush on a particular feline, but has started to slowly ween herself off of it, noting that nothing would likely ever come of it, however he is still one of her close friends, though she'd never tell him that out loud. She also had a crush on her childhood friend for a long time after her mom separated them so she could help her focus on her destiny, though she's not sure what ever became of him, he holds a special little piece of her heart. Enemies None that she is aware of- though she has plenty of people who dislike her for her accidental floods or dousings. Outfits Nautica's style is heavily sea-themed. She loves sea creatures of all sorts and appreciated what they contribute to her home Trivia *She only takes on her sort of 'mermaid' form when she is in the body of water where her story takes place. No mermaid in the pool, suffice to say *She likes hip-hop, jazz, and pop music a lot, and on land, she's quite the skilled dancer, though it's less classical than the instructor would like in class-ic. *She drinks green tea lattes and sea-salt toffee lattes, they are her two favorite drinks, and they're absolutely teariffic! *Most of her jewelry is handmade, be it from fishing lures, hooks, or net! She likes shiny lures the best, much like a fish does. *She posts a lot of fashion on her Princestagram, OOTD's, and WIPs especially. *META Since The Little Mermaid's story in show canon is apparently happier, Nautica's mother is considered more 'villainous' as a result *She can be sweet when she wants to; if she wants to. *She thinks The Little Mermaid is royally stupid. Who cuts out their tongue and agrees to insurmountable pain for a guy they saw once? *Nautica is Pansexual and Panromantic *Nautica is also Femme leaning genderfluid *She has already signed the book; and regretted letting her mom pressure her into it. *"If you stand for nothing, then what do you fall for?" *"Leave my mother out of this!" *"Who would agree to cut out their tongue?!" *"Stupid Kitty..." *"Oh this is hexcellent!" *"MIRA NO." *"I'm not going to be friendly with people who still act like I'm about to drown them. That's just common sense." *"Gender, much like water, is fluid." *"Do you want to get drenched? Because that's how you get drenched." *"The sushi is already dead. Me not eating it isn't going to make it come back to life." *"You're not like other girls? Why? Girls are royally awesome. That's just a fact." NauticaLEGACY.png|Legacy Day Nautica throughthewoods.png|Through the Woods Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid